a quien buscaba era a ti
by nemuru-chan
Summary: el rey de espadas Alfred esta en busca de su reina pero tal vez esta este mas cerca de lo que podría imaginar
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: ¡aquí mi segundo fic de usuk! Espero que les guste**

Cap 1:

El país de las espadas era un reino prospero donde sus habitantes vivan felizmente y sin preocupaciones, este reino era gobernado por el rey y la reina de espadas quienes poseían un gran poder que mantenía el equilibrio en el reino, estas dos personas eran destinadas para gobernar desde su nacimiento ya que nacían con el símbolo de su país en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Hace 3 años un muchacho llamado Alfred. había fue coronado como rey ahora a sus 16 años deseaba encontrar a su reina por lo cual para aquella noche fue organizado un baile para celebrar el cumpleaños del rey donde se buscaría a la persona que poseyera la marca del país para que fuera coronada como reina por lo que se invito a todo el pueblo a aquellas gran celebración.

Alfred estaba completamente emocionado, no solo porque recibiría muchos regalos sino porque por fin podría conocer a su reina después de todo estar solo en el castillo era bastante aburriendo teniendo en cuenta que el siempre había sido una persona que se caracterizaba por ser muy sociable y ahora no tenia con quien hablar. Contaba cada segundo y minuto faltaba para la gran fiesta.

Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Alfred los saludaba educadamente besando la mano de cada señorita que entraba. Su consejero le había dicho que al tocar a esa persona sentiría la conexión al instante por lo cual no perdía la oportunidad de hacer contacto físico con cada una. Con el paso de las horas el baile estaba en su apogeo, todos bailaban y hablaban animadamente. Alfred llevaba varias horas bailando con distintas jóvenes pero aun no lograba encontrar a la indicada, ya comenzaba a aburrirse sin mencionar que estaba bastante cansado así que se despidió del grupo de chicas que se había acumulado a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia el balcón, pero se detuvo antes de poder entrar ya que se percato de la presencia de alguien más el lugar, lentamente fue asomándose para que el otro no lo notara. Apoyado en el borde del balcón se encontraba un muchacho con la vista perdida en el cielo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la luz de la luz con un deje de melancolía, su piel era bastante blanca como si nunca se hubiera expuesto al sol. Alfred no podía apartar los ojos de la figura de aquel joven y sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba caminando hacia el otro y por inercia toco el hombro del ojoverde, fue entonces que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo que lo hizo retroceder y tropezar, ya en el suelo vio como el otro se volteaba y lo miraba sorprendido.

-tú eres….el rey ¿verdad?-pregunto el más bajo a lo cual Alfred se puso de pie y asintió-

-me llamo Alfred-

-eso ya lo sé idiota, sería inapropiado no conocer el nombre del rey de mi país-

-¡no soy un idiota!-protesto infantilmente-por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-volvió a recobrar su expresión alegre-

-Arhtur, Arthur Kirkland-

-¿te estás divirtiendo?-

-la verdad es que no, para ser sincero es bastante aburrido y molesto estar aquí-Alfred lo miro perplejo nunca antes había recibido una crítica de sus fiestas-nunca me ah gustado las reuniones entre tantas personas y más sin son el tipo de personas que fingen ser alguien que no son-

-entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?-Alfred parecía bastante entretenido escuchando a Arthur-

-mis hermanos me obligaron a venir, dicen que ya estoy en edad de encontrar a una pareja y casarme, pero yo no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas-

-¿no estás interesado en esas cosa?-pregunto sorprendido mientras el otro asentía-eres un amargado-

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto molesto mientras se acercaba amenazantemente hacia el rey que mantenía su mirada firme aunque por dentro sintiera un poco de miedo ante la mirada asesina le dedicaba el otro-

-eres una amargado-volvió a repetir haciendo un puchero-

Arthur se detuvo a escasos centímetros del Alfred, ambos permanecieron quietos por unos minutos sin apartar va vista el uno de otro hasta que al fin el ojiverde lanzo un suspiro y aparto la mirada.

-no discutiré con alguien tan infantil como tu-comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del balcón y chocando su hombro con el de Alfred el cual nuevamente sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo acallando así cualquier protesta que hubiera pensado para defenderse de la anterior declaración de Arthur en vez de eso solo se volteo en dirección de la fiesta donde Arhur esquivaba a la multitud de gente que se interponía en su camino para luego salir del lugar, sus ojos azules no perdieron detalle de cada movimiento que realizaba el otro hasta que salió de su vista, por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía sintió por unos momentos deseos de ir tras de él pero se contuvo y decidió volver adentro después de todo era su cumpleaños-

Durante todo el resto de la noche no pudo sacar de su cabeza la imagen del muchacho de ojos verdes, aun podía recordar con claridad a aquellos ojos nostálgicos y aquel delgado cuerpo todo lo contrario a su actitud. Estuvo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que olvido por completo su objetivo de esa noche. Lo que más le intrigaba era aquella sensación que tuvo cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto ¿a qué venía todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que sucedía?

Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta la fiesta había dado por finalizado y los invitados se estaban retirando, no fue hasta que uno de sus empleados le informara que ya era tarde y debía ir a adormir que al fin reacciono, aun algo desorientado se dirigió a su habitación pero lo que no se esperaba era que en cuanto cerraba los ojos la imagen del de ojos esmeralda apareciera en si mente.

-¿pero que me está pasando?-se pregunto a su mismo-¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Ahhhhh! Debo concentrarme y encontrar a mi reina rápido-se alentó y con este pensamiento se fue quedando dormido al fin-

A la mañana siguiente uno de sus mayordomos personal lo despertó informándole que saldría del pueblo un momento para comprar alimento para preparar el almuerzo, al oír esto Alfred se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente diciendo que el también iría y a pesar de las negativas del hombre mayor termino saliendo del castillo junto a este "esta es una gran oportunidad para encontrar a mi reina" pensaba mientras caminaba por el pueblo, todos en el lugar volteaban a verlo y lo saludaban "tal vez debería haberme disfrazado" razono mientras devolvía los saludos. Fue en un memento de descuido que se separa de mayordomo y quedo solo en un lugar que no conocía, miro a su alrededor buscándolo sin éxito.

-"bien, solo debo calmarme y volver por el mismo camino por el que venía"-miro a su alrededor nuevamente dándose cuenta de que todo era igual así que tomando una gran cantidad de aire y siguiendo su instinto tomo uno de los tantos caminos-

Camino por largo rato sin ningún resultado y cuando al fin se canso decidió tomar un descanso en unas bancas cercanas. Se quedo allí mirando a la gente que pasaba, desde hace tres años que no salía del castillo, habían muchas cosas que habían cambiado como que las calleras eran más grandes y el comercio había crecido ¿la población también lo había hecho? No recordaba que cuando él era una persona normal tuviera que abrirse paso entre las personas como ahora lo había hecho "ahora que lo pienso no había estados por estos lugares" pensó divertido mientras continuaba observando a su alrededor hasta que al fin distinguió a alguien conocido

.Arthur-se puso de pie y camino hacia el nombrado-¡hola!-saludo una vez que estuvo al lado del mas bajo el cual dirigió su mirada hacia el-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-vine a hacer unas compras-respondió a lo que Arthur lo miraba con incredulidad-

-si… y ahora ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?-

- ¡es verdad! Vine a acompañar a mi mayordomo pero….-se detuvo al darse cuenta que iba a confesar la vergonzosa verdad-

-¿te perdiste?-en su voz se notaba claramente el tono de burla-de verdad eres un idiota-

-¡oye! Me llames idiota-

-si no podías volver porque no le pediste ayuda a alguien, todo el mundo aquí sabe cuál es el camino hacia el castillo-

-los héroes no le piden ayuda a nadie, ellos son los que ayudan-

-¿héroe?-

-¡así es! ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? Bueno eso es obvio porque los héroes deben esconder su identidad-

-lo que digas, entonces nos vemos héroe espero que puedas volver a casa-se despidió para luego comenzar a alejarse-

-¡espera-alcanzo Arthur y comenzó a caminar a su lado-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-te acompañare a tu casa-dijo con autosuficiencia-

-no es necesario, en primer lugar conozco el camino a mi casa no como otras personas-miro de mala forma a Alfred-y segundo no soy ninguna damisela que necesiten que la acompañen a su casa-

-pero…-

-si quieres que te muestre el camino hacia el castillo solo pídelo idiota-

-Arthur podrías mostrarme acompañarme hasta el castillo por favor-susurro con la mirada baja-

-bien, si no tengo de otra-

-¡gracias!-salto para abrazar a Arthur pero en cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron la descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos lo que provoco que se separaran rápidamente-

-pero que…-Arthur estaba desconcertado-¿qué demonios pasa?-

-no lo sé-

-ayer por la noche fue igual-

-lo sé, yo también sentí esa descargar-

-¿pero porque?-comenzó a pensar el ojiverde-

-tal vez….-

-¿sí?-

-no olvidas es una idea tonta hahaha-

-probablemente lo sea, pero quiero escucharla me da curiosidad que idiotez se te ocurrió-rio-

-bueno…hace unos días mi concejero dijo que cuando encontrara a mi reina la reconocería porque habría una conexión cuando nos tocáramos y bueno….-

-estas insinuando que…

-¡lo sé! Es una idea estúpida ¿verdad?-se apresuro a decir avergonzado-

-sí que lo es, para empezar soy hombre-sentía sus mejillas arder por lo cual se volteo y comenzó a caminar-apresurémonos o en el castillo se comenzaran a preocupar-

-tienes razón-también se puso a caminar-

Alfred se había entretenido durante todo el camino hablando con Arthur a pesar que este lo insultara, cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo se sintió deprimido ya que tendría que volver a aquel aburrido lugar-

-bueno adiós-se despidió Arthur-

-¡espera!-Arthur se detuvo y se volteo hacia el rey-veras…estaba pensando si….podríamos juntarnos de nuevo mañana-

-eres el rey no puedes ir por ahí como si nada, no deberías salir del castillo a menos que sea necesario y no seré tu escusa para salir del castillo solo porque estas aburrido-

-pero yo de verdad quiero hablar contigo ya que eres mi amigo-

-¿desde cuándo se decidió eso?-pregunto enojado-

-hoy-sonrió-¿Qué dices? Puedo ir a buscarte a tu casa y salir a algún lugar-

-eso suena como si me estuvieras invitando a una cita-rio aunque sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosa-

-no…no quise que sonara así…yo solo….-trato de arreglar sus palabras-

-lo entiendo, lo entiendo, de acuerdo estaré esperándolo-de uno de sus bolsillos saco un papel y un lápiz entregándosela a Alfred-mañana a las 4 pm no llegues tarde-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-oh casi lo olvido, te recomiendo preguntar la dirección o te perderás-sonrió para luego comenzar a alejarse-

Alfred se quedo de pie en el lugar viendo como la figura de Arthur alejase poco a poco, cuando ya no pudo ver al otro se adentro en el castillo con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios, al parecer las cosas no serian tan aburrida desde ahora tal vez hasta podría olvidar eso de buscar a su reina después de todo ahora tendría a Arthur con quien hablar y pasar sus días.

**Notas: ¿Qué les aprecio? ¿Debería continuarlo? Díganmelo en los cometarios, de ante mano gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: por fin lo eh publicado, estuve sin internet estos últimos días sin internet (fue una tortura) así que no había podido subir este capitulo **

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la historia**

Cap 2:

Arthur estaba completamente molesto, ya había pasado más de la hora acordada para reunirse con el Alfred pero este aun no llegaba, indignado se puso de pie y salió de su hogar, quería despejar su mente y que mejor idea que ir al lago que se encontraba no muy lejos de su casa, siempre que tenía algún problema o quería relajarse iba a ese lugar. En cuanto llego al lago se recostó bajo un árbol mientras cerraba sus ojos. ¿Por qué Alfred no había llegado? Muchas posibilidades cruzaron su mente, primero considero el hecho de que pudo haberse perdido pero luego pensó que tal vez todo aquello había sido todo una broma por parte de Alfred y de cierta forma aquello lo deprimía. Sin percatarse se quedo dormido a la sombre del árbol. Para cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente la noche ya estaba cayendo así que se dispuso a volver a su casa, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de esta pudo distinguir una figura en la entrada y al aproximarse más se dio cuenta de que era Alfred que se había quedado dormido en la entrada.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí idiota?!-el grito fue tan fuerte que acabo despertando al ojiazul-

-¡Arthur! al fin llegas, llevo bastante tiempo esperándote-se puso de pie de un salto-

-eres un idiota, si no estaba ¿Por qué no te fuiste?-

-porque había prometido venir a verte-aquellas palabras provocaron el sonrojo en el más bajo-

-bloody git-susurro mientras abría la puerta-apresúrate y entra-en cuanto entraron al lugar Alfred observo cada detalle de la casa-¿quieres beber algo?-

-café-dijo y el ojiverde se encamino a preparar algo para beber y comer-

Alfred se sentó en uno de los sillones, aquella tranquilidad y comodidad le recordaba a sus días cuando era una persona normal y no debía preocuparse por nada, luego de algunos minutos Arthur volvió a entrar en la sala una taza de café y otra de té además de algunos aperitivos y se sentó al lado del más alto.

-apresúrate en comer ya está oscureciendo y debes volver al castillo-

-no soy un niño-protesto inflando sus mejillas-además hoy me quedare a dormir aquí-

-¿Qué? No recuerdo haber aceptado algo así-se sobresalto Arthur-

-no necesito de tu permiso después de todo soy el rey-se puso de pie frente a Arthur-debes obedecerme-aclaro-

-ni lo piense, ahora mismo vuelves al castillo-también se puso de mi y sujetando el brazo de Alfred comenzó a jalarlo para sacarlo de su casa acción que parecía inútil ya que el rey no se movía ni un centímetro del lugar lo cual provocaba aun más el enojo de Arthur que jalaba con más fuerza. Ya resignado decidió soltarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Alfred lo jalo provocando que el más bajo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso-

-¿estás bien?-pregunto inocentemente mientras se agachaba a la altura del otro-

-tu maldito y egocéntrico rey te voy a matar-comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente mientras miraba a Alfred con una gélida mirada lo que hizo que el más alto se pusiera de pie de un salto y corriera hacia una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta-¡abre la puerta!-grito desde fuera de la habitación-

-primero promete que no me golpearas-

-entonces discúlpate-

¿Por qué? Yo no tuve la culpa-

-eres tan infantil-

-tú también lo eres-

-¡claro que no, ahora abre la puerta!-golpeo y pateo la puerta la cual lentamente se fue abriendo dejando ver a Alfred-no te golpeare, ahora sal de ahí-con inseguridad el ojiazul fue saliendo hasta quedar frente a Arthur-si quieres quedarte quédate pero solo por esta noche-

-¡siii! ¿Y donde dormiré?-

-¿no es obvio? En el sofá-

-pero…-

-nada de peros-dijo pasando por el lado de Alfred entrando a la habitación para luego pasar una sabana y una almohada al rey y luego entrar nuevamente a su habitación y cerrar la puerta-no me molestes-grito desde dentro-

La noche ya había caído y a decir verdad era bastante tarde pero aun así Alfred seguía despierto dando vueltas una y otra vez en el sofá, no lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía miedo, a cada ruido que escuchaba se sobresaltaba y se cubría con la manta cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas, la sala estaba completamente oscura y el sofá daba directamente hacia la ventana lo que provocaba que cada sombra que se proyectaba atreves de esta asustaba aun mas a ojiazul.

Ya harto de aquello Alfred se puso de pie aun temiendo que algo pudiera agarrarlo del pie y lo arrastrara bajo el sofá y se encamino a paso rápido pero silencioso hacia la habitación que le pertenecía al Arthur. Tratando de no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde Arthur se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo ignorando por completo la presencia del más alto en el lugar.

Con un poco de duda pero motivado por el miedo se fue metiendo lentamente en la cama de una plaza tratando de no molestar al otro, cuando ya estuvo cómodo y dándole la espalda a Arthur se dispuso al fin a dormir, pero aquello se vio interrumpido por una calidez que sintió en su espalda y la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose de frente con el rostro de Arthur. Un pequeño calor subió hasta sus mejillas y contuvo la respiración por unos instantes mientras su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente. Paso su mirada por el rostro de Arthur recorriendo cada facción de aquel delicado rostro. Como si fuera un imán su rostro se fue acercando lentamente al de Arthur quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro, podía sentir la respiración del ojiverde sobre sus rostro y sin pensarlo unió sus labios con los del otro. Fue apenas un roce que duro unos escasos segundos antas de que Alfred se percatara de la situación y se separara con rapidez, fue tanta la brusquedad que llego a caer de la cama y que provoco que Arthur se despertara.

-¿¡pero qué demonios haces aquí!?-se asomo por el borde de la cama para ver mejor a Alfred-

-yo solo…-

-te dije que no me molestaras-frunció aun más el seño y su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto-si no tienes una buena razón te sacare de mi casa ahora mismo-amenazo-

-claro que tengo una buena razón es solo que…-desvió la mirada-

-podría ser que…-comenzó entrecerrando los ojos captando la atención del rey-tuvieras miedo-más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación a la que Alfred se sobresalto-

-no, te equivocas, los héroes no sienten miedo-

-¿entonces porque no duermes en el sofá?-

-es que….hacia mucho frió y aquí es mas abrigado-celebro mentalmente su respuesta-

-ahhhh-suspiro-lo que sea, apresúrate y entra-dijo haciéndose a un lado-

-¿de verdad?-sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el otro asintió y sin pensarlo se acostó nuevamente esta vez lo más lejos posible que pudo de Arthur-buenas noches-

-buenas noches-susurro mientras se quedaba dormido nuevamente-

-"¿pero que hice?"-pensaba Alfred-"¿Por qué lo bese? Arthur es solo mi amigo ¿podría ser que de verdad el sea mi reina?, no, debe ser solo un error, debo encontrar a mi reina rápidamente y olvidarme de todo esto"-dedujo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió sus ojos azules no encontró a Arthur a su lado, así que supuso que ya se había levantado. Perezosamente se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala desde donde escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina así que se dirigió hasta esta donde encontró a Arthur preparando el desayuno.

-¡buenos días Arthur!-saludo energéticamente-

-buenos días-el silencio se hizo presente luego de aquel salido, Alfred aun está desconcertado por lo de la noche anterior y Arthur estaba demasiado concentrado en que el desayuno quedara bien como para iniciar una conversacion. Ya harto de aquel silencio Alfred al fin hablo-

-Arthur ¿podrías ayudarme con una misión?-

-¿una misión? ¿Es alguna de tus ideas sin sentido?-

-no, nada de eso-aseguro con firmeza-

-bien, dímela-

-hace algunos días eh decidió buscar a mi reina y quería saber si podrías ayudarme con la búsqueda-sin saber la razón Arthur sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho-

-eso es bastante molesto, después de todo no es mi problema-espeto con indiferencia-

-por favor, necesito tu ayuda eres el único en el que puedo confiar para esto, por favor, por favor-ante tanta insistencia Arthur no puedo hacer más que resignarse-

-está bien, si con eso dejas de molestar-

-gracias Arthur-sonrió lo que provoco que el corazón del mas bajo se acerara-por cierto…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta-

-¿Quién será? Casi nunca recibo visitas-se pregunto mientras se dirigía a abrir seguido de Alfred-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto al ver a la persona frente a él-

-me ofende que no sepas quien soy-dijo el chico frente a él-mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy y soy el rey de diamantes-

-¿y a que se debe que hayas viajado a nuestra ciudad?-

-¿no es obvio? Eh venido a verte querido Arthur-

-¿a mí? ¿Para qué?-pregunto extrañado-

-pues muy sencillo mon amour eh decidido que tú serás mi reina-aquella declaración dejo a los otros dos muchachos completamente sorprendidos-

-¿Qué?-pregunto aun desconcertados-

-eh decidido que tú serás mi reina-volvió a repetir-

-¿y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar eso? Ni siquiera te conozco-comenzaba a molestarse-

-ya habrá tiempo para que nos conozcamos mejor-dijo en tono coqueto-desde el momento que te vi sentí aquella conexión por lo cual supuso al instante que tu serias mi reina-al terminar de hablar tomo a Arthur de la mano derecha y lo jalo hacia el-será mejor que vayamos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-dijo jalando a Arthur para que avanzara ya que este aun seguía un poco perdido, pero su propósito fue detenido por Alfred que sujetaba con firmeza la mano izquierda del ojiverde mientras le dedicaba una mirada de completo odio al rey de diamantes-ah ¿mon amour ya tienes pareja?-le pregunto a Arthur el cual se sonrojo al instante para luego soltarse del agarre de Francis pero aun así permanecía sujetando la mano de Alfred-

-por…supuesto que no-tartamudeo aun rojo-y para tu información y que te quede claro no seré tu reina, ahora vete-pronuncio denotando en cada palabra su molestia-

-no te enojes, por hoy me iré, pero no creas que me eh rendido-saco de su bolsillo una rosa roja y se la entrego a Arthur-nos vemos mon amour-le guiño un ojo para luego retirarse-

-que molesto-susurro luego de cerrar la puerta-

-es verdad, no lo vuelvas a ver-afirmo el ojiazul con un tono de molestia-

-no lo haré, espero que se rinda y no vuelva-se soltó del agarre que aun mantenía su mano con la de Alfred-

-¿Arthur porque no quieres ser su reina?-pregunto con inseguridad-

-¿no lo dije ya? Apenas lo conozco, no me casare con alguien que no conozco-

-¿y si fuera yo?-

-¿eh?-

-¿si yo te propusiera ser mi reina y casarte conmigo aceptarías?-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-estuve penando que tal vez tú podrías ser mi reina-susurro-

-no digas estupideces, apresurémonos o el desayuno se enfriara-comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pero fue detenido por un fuerte abrazo de Alfred-

-entonces déjame comprobar que en tu cuerpo no haya ninguna marca de nuestro país que demuestre que eres mi reina, si es así te dejare en paz, hare como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido-susurro en el oído del mas bajo-

-Alfred déjame-trato de alejarse pero Alfred se lo impedía-

Lentamente Alfred fue deslizando sus manos por la espalda del ojiverde el cual sintió una corriente recorres su cuerpo. Acorralándolo contra la parad y sujetando sus brazos con una de sus manos Alfred comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba Arthur para luego acariciar la piel expuesta.

-A…Alfred-dijo entrecortad amente mientras soltaba unos gemidos por su parte Alfred se encontraba concentrado observando cada parte del cuerpo del mas bajo-ahhh-soltó un suspiro entremezclado con mas gemidos-i…dita…suéltame-ocupando todas sus fuerza logro zafarse al fin del agarre y cayó al piso, fue entonces que Alfred reacciono y se dio cuenta de la situación mirando sorprendido a Arthur-idiota-susurro aun con las mejillas rojas-

-yo…lo siento, no sé porque, de repente yo…lo siento-le extendió la mano a Arthur pero este la rechazo y se puso de pie por si solo-

-vete-

-pero…-

-¡eh dicho que te vayas idiota, no quiero verte!-sujeto uno de los floreros cercanos con toda la intención de lanzárselo al otro-

-está bien, me iré por ahora y de verdad lo siento-sin más alternativa dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar-¿pero que diablos hice?-se pregunto mientras emprendía su vuelta hacia el castillo-

**Notas: ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?, no estuve muy segura al escribirlo así que ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. El ultimo capitulo será sobre la boda de Alfred y Arthur**

Cap 3:

Alfred se encontraba en el comedor del gran de castillo y frente a el un plato de comida que comenzaba a enfriarse habían paso dos días desde que Arthur le había gritado y echado de su casa. Todos en el lugar se encontraban preocupados por el rey que actuaba tan distinto a lo usual, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo y lanzaba suspiros de vez en cuando. Así que cuando la noche había caído, a la hora de la cena, su mayordomo personal se le acerco y se atrevió a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.

-señor-llamo una vez pero Alfred parecía no prestarle atención-señor Jones-volvió a hablar sacudiendo el hombro del menor el cual al in reacciono-

-¿sí?-

-quería saber si le sucede algo-

-no me sucede nada ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-su voz era baja, casi un susurro como si la mitad de su cerebro estuviera pensando en otra cosa-

-pues desde que volvió de visitar a su amigo ah comenzado a actuar de manera extraña-Alfred se le quedo observando cómo meditando las palabras para luego comenzar a hablar-

-¿podría preguntarte algo?-

-por supuesto señor-

-si besas a alguien y tu corazón se acelera y no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona ¿Qué significa?-

-¡oh señor!-exclamo el hombre mayor-está claro que eso es amor, significa que se ha enamorado, ¿podría ser que ah encontrado a su reina?-pregunto entusiasmado-

-no exactamente hahaha-rio nervioso mientras la imagen de Arthur aparecía en su mente-

-recuerde que no debe enamorarse de nadie más que no sea su reina, eso traería muchos problemas-

-lo sé, ¿pero cómo puedo estar seguro de quien es la persona indicada? ¿Qué tipo de conexión debo sentir?-

-no lo sé señor, eso es algo que solamente usted sabrá cuando encuentre a esa persona-Alfred se le quedo mirando para luego asentir lentamente, el mayordomo sonrió y salió del lugar dejando solo al rey en el comedor-

-"enamorado"-la palabra se repetía una y otro vez en su cabeza-

A la mañana siguiente y después de haber pensado toda la noche Alfred llego a la conclusión que definitivamente Arthur debía ser su princesa solo debía comprobarlo, el problema era que no sabia si Arthur aun seguía enojado con el aunque era lo más probable, aun así armándose de valor como todo un héroe salió del castillo en dirección de la casa de Arthur. Una vez allí la duda se apodero de él, pero negando con la cabeza lleno sus pulmones de aire y toco la puerta, solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver al ojoverde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto en voz calmada lo cual alivio a Alfred-

-vine a verte ¿no te molesta verdad?-el otro lanzo un suspiro y se aparto para dejar pasar al más alto, una vez dentro cerró la puerta-Arthur…aun estas enojado-

-solo olvida eso-el otro asintió-

-Arthur sabes estuve pensando y…-

-quien era mon amour-las palabras de Alfred había sido interrumpidas por la voz de Francis que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina-

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto molesto el rey de espadas mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazante al más alto-

-ah estado en mi casa estos últimos dos días, aun no sé cómo demonios entra-espeto con molestia-por cierto ¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo?-

-no era nada importante olvídalo-

El silencio se hizo presente, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente al parecer el único que no lo notaba era Arthur que bebía tranquilamente una taza de té y leía un libro, por otra parte los reyes se dedicaban miradas de odio de vez en cuando aumentando la tensión en el lugar.

-mon amour ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad?-le propuso Francis a Arthur el cual negó con la cabeza a lo cual Alfred sonrió-

-y que te parece si vamos al lago que está cerca de aquí ¿Qué opinas Arthur? De verdad quiero ir porfavor-hablo Alfred mirando a Arthur quien levanto su mirada esmeralda del libro para dirigirla a Alfred-

-está bien-dejo el libro en la mesa y se puso de pie caminado en dirección a la puerta seguido de Alfred y Francis-

Cuando el lago ya estuvo a la vista de los tres Alfred salió corriendo hasta este quitándose los zapatos, el abrigo color azul que llevaba, la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior para luego lanzarse al agua. Por su parte Arthur se sentó a la sombra observando a Alfred nadar de un lado a otro, ignorando por completo a Francis.

-hey mon amour Arthur ¿estás seguro de esto?-hablo al fin el rey de diamantes-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-sabes que un rey debe enamorarse y casarse con su respectiva reina-

-lo sé, todos lo saben-

.entonces tienes claro que no debes enamorarte de Alfred ¿verdad?-

-¡claro que lo sé! ¿Y por qué supones que me gusta ese idiota?-

-yo solo te estoy advirtiendo-

-entonces deberías seguir tu propio concejo y buscar a tu reina en vez de estar molestándome a mi-

-de eso es lo que quiero hablar-hizo una pausa-ayer mis consejeros me han presentado a mi reina, la que posee la marca del país de diamantes-Arthur lo miro sorprendido-

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?-

-pues como ya te dicho esperaba que tú fueras mi reina-sonrió-en el momento que te vi pensé que eras la persona indicada, pero al parecer me equivoque, así que te digo esto por experiencia propia, un rey no debe enamorase ni casarse con otra persona que no se su reina-finalizo Francis, Arthur estaba completamente sorprendido-

- eres un idiota-rio el ojiverde seguido del rey de diamantes, Alfred que se encontraba nadando se dio cuenta de esto y un molestia se hizo presente en su estomago-

-¡Arthur ven a nadar un poco!-grito-

-¡no gracias!-le respondió con un grito, pero Alfred no se rendiría y saliendo del agua corrió hacia los otros dos rubios y tomo a Arthur entre sus brazos y lo cargo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago mientras el más bajo forcejeaba para liberarse. Alfred sin prestar atención a los reglamos del ojoverde lo lanzo al agua mientras reía-

Pasaron algunos segundos y Arthur no salía la superficie lo cual alarmo a los reyes que se miraron entre si y Alfred salto en busca del más bajo, cuando lo distinguió de forma borrosa entre el agua se apresuro hasta llegar a él y sujetarlo con firmeza para luego sacarlo del agua. Una vez fuera Francis se esforzó hasta que Arthur al fin escupiera el agua que había tragado, los reyes suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que Arthur abría los ojos.

-¿estás bien?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo a lo que Arthur asintió-

-se está haciendo tarde y tengo que preparar todo para la boda-Francis se puso de pie y miro a Arthur-cuando este todo listo te mandare una invitación-le guiño un ojo para luego alejarse-

-¿boda?-pregunto extrañado Alfred-

-Francis a encontrado a su reina y al parecer ya está organizando la boda-

-pero él…-las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta-

-ya le había dicho que yo no era su reina, tú más que nadie debería saber que un rey solo debe enamorarse y casarse con su reina predestinada-al oír esto Alfred bajo la mirada-

-lo sé, pero…uno no puede evitar enamorarse-esto último lo susurro para que Arthur no lo oyera-Arthur…-el otro lo miro-¿podrías ser tu mi reina?-

-¿de nuevo con eso? Alfred entiende que…-

-¡pero tú me gustas! No puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, me eh enamorado de ti-ante aquellas palabras Arthur solo puedo sonrojarse-solo quiero confirmar si tienes una marca de nuestro país, solo quiero asegurarme…-

-¿y qué pasa si no tengo ninguna marca? ¿Te rendirás?-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al ver esto Alfred le abrazo con fuerza-

-si no es así, hare algo al respecto, pero no te dejare-susurro al oído de Alfred mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza-así que no llores-

Alfred beso la frente de Arthur y fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los labios del ojiverde. Se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y deseo mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de otro. El rey fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de mas bajo repartiendo besos por todo el lugar mientras Arthur suspiraba y gemía a causa de aquellos besos y caricias. La camisa era un estorbo en su tarea así que con rapidez la fue desabotonado hasta dejar expuesto el pecho de Arthur. Fue entonces que noto una marca en el brazo de este lo cual lo hizo sonreía y abrazar a Arthur el cual se sorprendió ante la efusividad del abrazo.

-lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía-repetía una y otra vez Alfred-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-sabia que tú eres mi reina-dijo alegre-

-¿de qué habla? yo…-

-en tu brazo-al oír esto Arthur dirigió su mirada a su brazo, efectivamente ahí estaba la marca del país de espadas-

-¿cuándo demonios apareció eso así?-pregunto sorprendido-

-¿no estuvo ahí siempre?-es otro negó-

-qué extraño-

-pero eso no importa ahora ¿no? Ahora eres mi reina, eso es lo único que importa-ambos se sonrieron y rieron-

Pero aquella tranquilidad seria interrumpida por tres personas que se acercaban a toda velocidad a ellos Arthur los reconoció al instante después de todo eran sus hermanos mayores.

-hey aleja tus garras del enano-hablo un pelirrojo mientras jalaba a Arthur hacia el-

-el es mi reina ahora-protesto Alfred-los recién llegados los miraron sorprendidos para luego comenzar a reír provocando que Arthur se sonrojara-

-¡cállense idiotas!-grito molesto el hermano menor-

-lo sentimos, pero esto es demasiado gracioso ¿tú la reina? Eso es algo que nadie se esperaba, especialmente considerando el hecho de que no querías enamorarte y casarte-hablo el pelirrojo-

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto al fin Alfred-

-por desgracia son mis hermanos-informo Arthur-

-pues será a los primeros que les llegue la invitación a nuestra boda-sonrió-

-eso sería todo un honor-hablo nuevamente el mayor-por cierto-miro a Arthur-hemos venido a comer así que déjanos entrar-señalo el camino hacia la casa de Arthur que molesto por la interrupción se puso de pie y camino en dirección a su casa seguido por los demás-

**Notas: en unos días más publicare el próximo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: ¡y aquí el ultimo capitulo!**

Cap 4:

Todo aquel mes había sido muy ajetreado, muchos acontecimientos habían sucedido en aquel corto periodo de tiempo. Como había prometido Francis había invitado a Arthur a su boda y por supuesto también a Alfred que aun seguía receloso con en el rey de diamantes. Ahora se acercaba la boda del rey y la reina de espadas todos corrían de un lugar a otro organizando los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia y la coronación que se realizaría aquella misma tarde, a Arthur le hubiera gustado algo más discreto sin mucha gente pero Alfred había decido invitar a todo el pueblo y a pesar de sus protestas al final había accedido a los caprichos de rey.

Mientras más pasaban se acercaba la hora fijada más nervioso se sentía Arthur, mientras se cambiaba de ropa sus manos temblaban dificultándole aquello. Una vez listo salió de la habitación encontrándose con un mayordomo que lo guio hacia la entrada del salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia, en la entrada se encontraba Alfred dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la que respondió con una sonrisa tímida, luego recorrió con su mirada el lugar la gran multitud de gente lo miraba fijamente lo cual lo ponía aun más nervioso "¿Qué estarían pensando al saber que yo soy la reina?" se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente. Tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos volvió a dirigir su mirada a Alfred quien el extendió la mano la cual acepto y ambos se encaminaron hacia el altar.

Una vez delante de todo el pueblo ambos se pararon uno frente al otro. En la mesa delante de ellos se encontraban dos coronas y dos anillos, Alfred adelantándose tomo una de las coronas y un anillo para luego pararse delante de Arthur y lentamente le colocaba la corona y el anillo para luego besar la mano del mas bajo el cual se sonrojo.

-yo Alfred. te acepto a ti Arthur Kirkland como mi reina y prometo protegerte y amarte por siempre- aun mas sonrojado por las palabras del rey Arthur se dirigió a tomar la corona y el anillo que quedaban y se dirigió a Alfred-

-yo…Arthur Kirkland te acepto a ti Alfed. como mi rey y prometo protegerte y amarte por siempre-termino con las mejillas encendidas-

Se escucharon aplausos, murmullos y varios llantos por parte de las joven al ver al rey casado, Arthur suspiro aliviado y se disponía a salir del lugar junto a Alfred pero este le sujeto de la barbilla y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo el ojiazul lo beso. En el lugar se hizo presente el silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos nuevamente. Al finalizar el beso Alfred tomo entre sus brazos al ojiverde y lo cargo al estilo princesa mientras Arthur protestaba.

-¿adónde crees que me llevas?-

-es nuestra noche de bodas así que vamos a la habitación-

-¡aun queda la fiesta idiota!-

-el pueblo que se divierta en ella yo quiero pasar esta noche a solas contigo-

-¡bloody git!-fue lo último que escucharon las personas del salón antes de que los dos rubios desaparecieran por el pasillo-

Llegaron a la habitación y Arthur aun seguía gritando que aquello fue lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado mientras Alfred solo reía.

-deja de reírte porque no le encuentro el chiste a todo esto ¿sabes cómo se burlaran mis hermanos de esto? No me dejaran tranquilo al menos por un mes-Alfred seguía riendo pero esta vez mas bajo-¿me estas escuchando?-

-sí, sí, es solo que te vez tan adorable—

-tú….-dijo sonrojado-estás muerto-y sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre el rey el cual hábilmente lo esquivo-

-hahaha-reía mientras corría de Arthur-

-maldito-corrió hacia Alfred pero tropezó en el camino cayendo bruscamente al piso-

-¿Arthur estas bien?-aun reía pero eso no duro mucho al ver que el otro no respondía-¿Arthur?-se fue acercando lentamente-¿estas fingiendo verdad?-pero el más bajo no respondía así que se acerco rápidamente y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo deposito en la cama-Arthur….-no pudo terminar la frase porque unos brazos lo sujetaron desde el cuello y lo arrojaron a la cama-

-te dije que te mataría-susurro Arthur en voz macabra mientras se posicionaba sobre el rey-

-A…Arthur…-el ojiverde sonrió y se acerco lentamente hacia Alfred el cual comenzaba a sudar frio, pero cada pensamiento fue borrado de su mente ante la desesperación al sentir a Arthur haciéndole cosquillas-hahahahahaha….A…Arthur…no…-dijo entrecortadamente pero en otro no se detenía así que con toda las fuerza que podía sacar en ese momento sujeto las nos de Arthur y ambos comenzaron a forcejear mientras reían hasta que cayeron de la cama.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro mientras sus miradas se encontraban y se perdían en la otro, se detuvieron de la guerra de cosquillas y lentamente fueron acercándose hasta que los centímetros que separaban sus rostros desapareciera y sus labios se unieran.

-eres la mejor reina que puede encontrar-susurro Alfred una vez que el beso termino-

-no digas idioteces-respondió sonrojado-

-no lo son-y volvió a unir sus labios con el más bajo-

A la mañana siguiente cuando Alfred se despertó no encontró a Arthur a su lado lo cual sobresalto y rápidamente se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe encontrándose frente a frente con Arthur que cargaba una bandeja con comida.

-¿Arthur dónde estabas? pensé que…que…te habías ido-

-yo solo….-desvió la mirada-fui a prepararte el desayuno-Alfred lo miro sorprendido y luego lo abrazo provocando que el desayuno casi se cayera-

Se encaminaron a la cama donde Alfred se sentó y tomo la bandeja con el desayuno, luego miro a Arthur que parecía nervioso ya que movía sus manos con impaciencia lo cual lo hizo sonreír y tomo uno de los panecillos de un color casi negro, le dio un mordisco ante la atenta mirada color esmeralda del otro, en cuanto aquel alimento toco su boca sintió el sabor a quemado y uno que otro desagradable sabor "¿Qué demonios es esto?" pensó y le dirigió una mirada a Arthur que lo miraba indeciso

-¿y bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Arthur-

-delicioso-dijo tragándose en trozo de lo que supuestamente era comida mientras Arthur suspiraba aliviado asi que no lo pensó mucho y comió otro trozo del panecillo-

-no sabía si te agradaría mi comida, mis hermanos me dicen que es como veneno-susurro avergonzado-

-es porque no saben cómo sabe la buena comida hahaha-rio nerviosamente-

-¿eso crees?-pregunto esperanzado Arthur y Alfred asintió-

-entonces no te importa si te preparo el desayuno todo los días ¿verdad?-susurro aun bajo mientras Alfred se atragantaba con el juego-

-seria todo un placer comer algo preparado por ti-sonrió pero en el fondo lloraba y gritaba con desesperación, ¿Cuánto tiempo lograría sobrevivir?-

-no…no crees…que lo hago por ti, eso solo que…es mi deber como reina que comas bien y no mueras…después de todo eres el rey-Arthur se puso de pie-iré a la biblioteca-se apresuro a salir de la habitación dejando solo nuevamente a Alfred-"si es por Arthur podría hacer este sacrificio"-pensó para luego mirar su desayuno-"o tal vez debe pensar en cómo deshacerme de esto sin que lo note y solicitar unas clases de cocina"-volvió a meditar mientras terminaba su desayuno y es que Alfred haría todo para complacer a su reina incluso si eso lo llevaba a la muerte porque el amaba a Arthur y una simple comida no sería suficiente para separarlos. Se puso de pie dejando la bandeja en la cama y se vistió para luego salir de la habitación en busca de su reina con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios-

**Notas:¡ fin! Espero que les haya gustado la historia**


End file.
